A Romantic Tragedy
by Aino Sisters
Summary: At age 18, Tsukino Usagi is out to face the world, with her best friend Seiya by her side, and her friends' dream man trying to woe her. Who will she choose? US pairings Co-author needed!
1. Misfortune Confounded

A Romantic Tragety  
by Himako-hime  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon does not belong to me...nor does it belong to you people! Muhahahaha!!!!!!  
  
This is my third I think, Sailor Moon fic, I have not yet decided who the coupling should be,   
Serena/Usagi + Seiya, or Serena/Usagi + Darien/Mamoru. If you want to help me decide then   
please review or email me at HimakoNoMegamiSama@hotmail.com, if you know me, no.   
Himako@animejunction.com does not work anymore. It's not free! How mean! *sniffles*. Please   
read and review and no flames please if you can help it. But, if my story really suck that   
much then feel free to flame me.  
  
Chapter 1-Misfortune Confounded, The First Meeting  
  
"Hey! Watch it."   
Voices sounded as a young woman about the age of seventeen shoved through the crowd.  
"Why don't you watch it!" The woman sneered back in a snobbish voice, "If you have a problem   
then solve it!".  
"A mere excuse me or sorry would've gotten everything all better. My name is Mamoru, charmed   
to meet you." A deep masculine voice directed to the young woman.  
"........"  
Mamoru was met by silence. He leaned more towards the young woman with a cocky smile.  
"Hello? Are you there?" He teased.  
"Ah, nice to meet you. Usagi." The young woman replied while admiring Mamoru. Mamoru bowed and kissed Usagi's hand, Usagi meanwhile was caught off-guard and blushed a crimson red, she laughed nervously.  
"Well, very nice meeting you m'lady, but I must be on my way. Catch you another time?"   
Mamoru asked while winking at her, Usagi was too embarrassed to say anything. With that the   
dark man with eyes that rivaled the ocean walked away on a confident stride.  
Usagi sighed dreamily, looked at her watch and with an ungraceful yelp and speed that   
matched any speed runner in the world took off towards the direction opposite of which   
Mamoru had walked mere seconds ago.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usa! Hurry up, or we'll all be late!" Yelled a woman who looked to be in her late thirties   
with overflowing blue-lavender hair adorned in an elegant soft lavender silk evening gown.  
"Yeah, Odango! If you don't hurry up and come down here, I'll go up there and carry you down   
personally!" A young man with dark hair in a low pony-tail yelled, mischief were written all   
over in his dark saphire eyes.  
"All right! I'm coming! Haven't you ever heard the phrase that 'patience is a virtue'?" Usa   
yelled back down from her room upstaris.  
"Yes we have, but it's also rude to be late." The woman said to her daughter who was walking   
down the staircase adorned in an ice blue princess gown, diamonds glittered from her beautiful and obviously expensive necklace with one big saphire in the very middle shaped like a teardrop, blue topaz earings that accented her eyes beautifully.  
"You look very lovely my daughter." The young woman's father complimented.  
"Yeah. Even better than the time yo..." Usagi quickly clamped her brother Shingo's mouth   
shut with a gloved hand.  
"Save it Shingo, if you want to live through tonight unharmed." Usagi hissed at her brother   
who gulped and quickly ran behind his mother as soon as his sister released him.  
"Oh, kids. When will you ever grow up?" Ikuko said shaking her head.  
"Yeah, kids. When?" The young man, Seiya repeated emphasizing 'kids'.  
"Yeah? You are no better Seiya! 19 years and still as imature as Shingo over there." Usagi retorted back at him while gesturing Shingo who was still hiding behind his mother.  
"Now, Usa. Don't be rude to your friend." Ikuko warned her daughter.  
"Oh, he doesn't mind. Does he?" Usagi asked sweetly while lacing her arm through Seiya's   
waiting one.  
"No, I don't mind. Where will I be now if you weren't so rude, Usa?" Seiya returned Usagi's gesture.  
"Seiya!" Usagi whined.  
"Sowry, pwease don't whine pwincess." Seiya give his best puppy dog face.  
"Argh! You two make me sick! Get a room." Shingo teased while making a disgusted face.  
"Kids! Stop it. You'll have plenty of time to tease after, but right now, we have a party to   
catch. And I really don't want to be late. Again." Usa's father commanded with a voice full   
of authority.  
"All right then. We shan't keep anybody waiting any longer to be in the presence of this   
beautiful young lady." Seiya said in a fake English accent, making Usagi blush. She smiled a   
dreamy smile at Seiya almost making him faint.  
Usagi's father watched them 'flirt'. Kenji didn't really mind, he liked Seiya. Seiya was the   
son of a long time friend, the first time Usagi met Seiya they argued to no end. It seemed   
that Seiya's sole purpose was to annoy 'Usa', as her family and some really close friend   
called her. Seiya was the prince of the society and Usagi was the princess. A perfect match,   
plus Kenji knew that Seiya would live up to his expectations and treat Usagi with kindness.   
Infect, it seemed that the two were already on the road to love.   
  
There was one problem however, Seiya may be the prince, but there was a king. Kenji   
was worried about his dear daughter, no woman, elegant ladies or social princesses had ever been able to resist Mamoru's charm, he's got the whole up-town society wrapped around his little finger.  
  
Chiba Mamoru, he was an orphan who's parents died in a tragic car accident. Young Mamoru was the only one who survived the accident, even though he survived he could remember absolutely nothing. He was raised in an orphanage until sixteen, he was looking for a job when he met his supposedly grandfather.   
  
The old man knew that he doesn't have much longer to live but didn't want their flourishing business to go to dust.   
  
He taught Mamoru everything he knew. Mamoru being smart caught on real fast, he brought the Chiba corp up by 10% in the first year of his reign. Mamoru had everything, money, looks, and was in Kenji's opinion 'too-smart-for-his-own-good'.   
  
Young ladies with any status bribed to be his mistress, for his money, looks.   
Mamoru however was aware of the fact as well, he romanced his way throught the fine young   
ladies of society but he only played. He never kept anyone after two weeks at the most.   
Seiya and Mamoru could've been twins by appearance, Seiya was three years younger than Mamoru. Seiya was warm and charming, funny and friendly and had two brothers. Yaten and Taiki. Yaten was the youngest, Seiya oldest although Taiki was the tallest. All three had their own talents and fair share of admirers from the female population. Seiya was by far the most popular of three, because of his good looks and more money to inherit than his brothers. He was also his parents' favorite. Yaten was somewhat 'grumpy' compared to his brothers, Yaten was the shortest of the three with pea green eyes and a head of silver hair fashioned in the same way as the other two brothers, in a low ponytail. Rarely when Yaten was being nice, nobody could disagree that he was just as charming as his oldest brother.   
Taiki was the smart one. With dark violet eyes that looked to be almost chocolate brown, and brown hair in the ponytail. The Kou's had a daughter too, though she lived in England, nobody could erase that red haired elegant beauty from their mind. Kakyuu had long and when I say long I mean LONG red hair that was styled somewhat weirdly, like the Chinese dynasty women of the court. Kakyuu also had red eyes, although young she was very wise. Her beauty enchanted many young man causing her brothers to be somewhat over-protective. Kakyuu was the most close to Seiya, since he was the most understanding to her of her family. Kakyuu always knew that Seiya had a secret crush on the glamerous princess Tsukino Usagi, meaning 'rabbit' of the moon, her real name or 'title' was actually Princess Lady Serenity (AN:Not Chibi-Usa/Rini!!!!). After the legend of the moon princess, who Usagi looked so much alike that some thought that she was the princess reincarnated.(AN:hint! hint! ^_~) Of course though, that was just a stupid legend.(0_0???)  
  
Just last year, Kakyuu married and moved to London, England with her new found husband, they were quite happy. Kakyuu still kept in touch with her family in New York and visited once a month.  
  
Still, she was missed terribly by her family. In those rare occasions when Kakyuu did visit, the Kous would drop everything and give her a very happy time at home.   
  
Families were very important in to the Kous, that's why Seiya only visited Usagi's   
families once in a while, as so not to intrude in their private family time, Ikuko always   
thought that wasn't neccessary since they already considered Seiya a part of the family. The   
Tsukinos, consisting Kenji, who was the head of the family, Ikuko, Kenji's wife and their   
children, Usagi and Shingo. Usagi being the first born and a girl was favored very much by her mother Ikuko, while Shingo the youngest child and a son was led by his father's footsteps. Both were their parents' pride and joy. Usa, who was turning 18, was a little rude, reason being the spoiling from both her parents. She always got what she want, no matter if through her parents or anybody else.  
  
As long as she's happy, her parents are too. Shingo was more...Shingo. At the age of 14, Shingo was exactly like his sister at the same age. Innocent and pure. Kenji had heard from a reliable source that his son has a little crush on Hoshino Mika(have no idea what her real last name is), who's father had a pretty good share of the business markets. It would make a good match.  
  
Mika went to the same school as Shingo, she was kind and quite popular in school.   
Mika is pretty, not anything exdrodinary in her looks but definately pretty, with   
shoulder-length slightly curled brown hair and purple-violet eyes.  
  
Whilst Kenji wanted his children to find true happiness like he did with Ikuko, a   
match that secured a good business deal and brought Usagi and Shingo happiness was   
definately preferred.   
  
Not that he would say no if the match didn't bring him any business but would make his children happy.   
  
"Usagi! Stop being so loud." Shingo protested.  
  
"I'm not loud. It's your own fault. Of course it would be loud since you insisted on sitting   
a millimeter from me with your ear sticking in my face!" Usagi retorted back. Shingo   
  
muttered something which sounded amazingly like 'what an odango atama'. Usagi shot him a   
look that could kill but kept silent.   
  
Seiya was staring out the window deep in thought,while her parents were having a   
pleasant conversation that she can't quite make out. Usagi had refused to sit in the middle   
so Shingo was forced to sit in 'the baby seat'. She stared at the wonderful view of New York   
at night, lights shined dazzlingly bright, which made a deep contrast to the night sky. A   
lost look appeared on her face as she stared at the beautiful view of the city at night.   
Usagi thought about the important events that happened in her life.  
  
When her brother had been born when she was just four, curiousity had always   
provoked Usagi. Her parents had worried that she might not take the news of her new brother   
well, but surprisingly she just looked at them with her big innocent blue eyes and smiled.   
It was then after Shingo came home did hell erupt. As soon as Ikuko entered their humongous   
mansion with Shingo snuggled safely into her arms an ever so curious Usagi had ran towards   
her and demanded to see her brother.  
  
It was then Usagi realized that her brother was just a baby, she looked at her   
parents with those big blue eyes that no one can deny anything from and asked 'Where's my   
other brother?'. Ikuko and Kenji had been both surprised and confused. Another brother? They   
silently communicated through their eyes. Usagi must've seen the confused looks on her   
parents' face since she explained about the older brother that her parents had promised. 'An   
older brother?' they chorused together with an even more confused look. Then, Shingo began   
to cry as he awoke from his dreamless slumber. His big dull blue-grey eyes filled with   
question as they fell on Usagi as if asking who she was. "Sugoi!" Usagi shouted in her   
parents' native tongue which her grandparents had taught her. Ikuko watched amused as Shingo   
stopped crying and looked more closely as if examining Usagi. "I'm your big sister Usagi,   
glad to make your aquintance."   
  
Usagi said while curtisying, she had been practicing for weeks now, she saw it in a movie   
and thought it looked grown-up. Ikuko pretended to be surprised and almost dropped Shigo who   
was still in her arms. "Oh, my! Where did this little lady come from and what has she done   
to my Usa?" Ikuko asked. Usagi giggled and pranced on Ikuko's leg. "I missed you   
mommy." Usagi said as big tears started to gather in her eyes, Shingo who was still studying   
his newly discovered sister seeing this also decided to tear up. And then, both started   
crying simultaneously. It had been like that for the rest of Shingo's babyhood.  
  
Then there was the time when she transferred to a new school leaving her friends   
behind. Ikuko wanted Usagi to experience normal school instead of the one she went with   
other rich snobs. Usagi was sad to leave her best friends behind but she knew she would make   
new friends and something told her that they were gonna be as close as she and her friends   
were now. But her deepest regret still remained in her heart, her friends and her, they were   
all inseperable. Usagi didn't know what she'd do without them.   
  
Naru Osaka's mother owned a Jewelry store in Japan and was quite famous for it,   
Naru had been her oldest friend, they met on the first day of kindergarden and got alone   
quite well after that. Naru was an only child unlike Usagi, Mrs.Osaka was rarely in New   
York so Naru lived with her grandparents. She didn't mind though, she knew that her mother   
loved her and that was enough for her. Naru had visited Japan a few times for summer   
vacation, unlike Usagi who never did get to see her heritage.   
  
Even though they had different backgrounds Usagi and Naru had bonded quickly and was inseperable ever since.   
  
Then there was the quite one, Mizuno Ami (AN:Gomen ne, minna-san, For changing the order of their names. I just wrote whatever I felt was comfortable to me), perfect grades and a book worm. Not many people took notice of Ami. Sure, everybody knew her because of her scores, but the mention of her name only meant A++ to most people. Usagi and Naru though, decided to befriend her and thought that she was the perfect addition to their little group. That was in grade one. At first Ami was quite surprised that someone wanted to befriend her, behind a smart and somewhat nerdy exterior there was a lonely girl who's never been loved. Her mother was Dr. Mizuno, the top student all through her career of learning, from Grad school to University and up. She was one of the tops at Harvard. Dr. Mizuno graduated with honors and all that, she married Ami's father not for love and the family soon fell apart leaving an upset Dr. Mizuno and little Ami. Ami's mother let her have whatever she wanted as long as her report cards were all A+ s, Ami didn't care for all that though, she experienced tremendous emotional pain at such a young age which forced her to be mature. She tried to freeze her heart as well, but everytime she saw an innocent child she just couldn't be cruel, even to her mother, she believed that whatever reason Dr. Mizuno had for not loving her would proabably be a reasonable one, so she buried herself under books and started studying like to crazy. She just wanted to prove herself to her mother that she deserved to be loved as well. Dr. Mizuno just took her efforts for granted believing that since she herself was so smart, it was no surprise that Ami caught up that fast. Seeing it didn't work Ami's heart fell, but she kept studying anyway afraid that she would disappoint her mother even more than she already did. Usagi and Naru had showed Ami compassion and she fit in to the group very quickly. Usagi and Naru had given her hope and showed her that even if her mother didn't love her it doesn't mean that the rest of the world wouldn't acknowledge her either. So now Ami's goal was set to be a doctor so she could save innocent lives, then maybe there will be somebody that would appreciate her.  
  
Hino Rei and Aino Minako were exchanged students. Rei was from Japan whilst Minako from England. You could see that they were both popular back home. But it had been awkward at first when they tried to make friends. Rei had a fiery temper that could not be controlled while Minako was golden and friendly. Rei thought Minako nuisance while Minako thought Rei had a grudge against her. Minako was in the same class as Ami while Naru and Usagi was with Rei. At first Rei frightened Naru a little while Usagi thought she was a big nag. Ami made friends with Minako quickly seeing how much she and Usagi are alike. Minako was accepted into the group quickly. One day at lunch, the girls were huddling around their sakura tree gossiping and eating. That's when they saw Rei crying while running with the speed of wind right into the grade 5's territory. The girls although all had their doubts about Rei were quick to take action. Grade 3 s never ever messed with the Grade 5 s. Mortal enemies, although only few know why, but if you wanted to live through year 3 of your elementary education, you'd better stay on your own territory. Naru and Ami waited by the tree while Minako and Usagi raced after Rei. Just as they rounded the corner they saw three grade 5 boys picking on Rei, no matter how tough Rei was, the fact she was already crying. Rei fell to the ground clutching her knees to her chin and continue to let her tears flow freely while hiccuping. Usagi and Minako were too scared to try to save Rei, and that's when a beautiful girl with aqua hair and another with dark green walked over. The boys quickly scrambled away from them. Usagi and Minako looked at each other puzzled, was there a war going on that they didn't know about? The aqua haired girl was Kaiouh Michiru, another social princess. Unlike others though, she was always calm and graceful even at her young age of 12. She was talented at art, music and had her late mother's vibrant yet gentle beauty. The other girl turned out to be Meiouh Setsunna. Somewhat cold towards people, another unusual beauty. With waist-length dark green hair and magenta eyes, Setsunna was mature, wise and usually unforgiving. She was an orphan living with her uncle and aunt, they treated her with coldness and she towards them, but everybody knew that that was the way the Meiouh family dealt with things, never getting too involved, though that didn't mean they weren't compassionate people. Michiru quickly soothed Rei and stopped her tears, for a while Rei just clung to Michiru as tightly as possible while Michiru held her and stroked her dark raven hair which had just a tint of purplish color to it. Setsunna ordered Usagi and Minako to stop hiding, and there was nothing to be afraid of. Usagi and Minako stepped forward timidly, they were after all third graders who was in the presence of two seventh graders. Michiru and Setsunna followed Usagi and Minako with Rei still clinging to Michiru back to their lunch spot where they were met by their anxious friends. After Rei finally calmed down, half of the lunch period was over. Everybody sat in silence, with some finding it comfortable and some not so comfortable. Finally Rei decided to tell them what had happened and everybody listened tentatively. Rei had tears in her eyes again after she finished her story. Ami hugged Rei in understanding since Rei's story was somewhat similar to her own life. Usagi and Minako sniffed back tears and Naru comforted Rei, Michiru smiled a soft and understanding smile making her look even more like an angel, and even Setsunna showed some compassion towards Rei when she asked her if she was okay now. Ever after that they had all been best friends, although Michiru and Setsunna didn't go to the same school as them nor the same grade, the schools were relatively close, so that Michiru and Setsunna could always come by after school or at lunchtime to visit them.   
  
Usagi transferred to her new school when she was 9 and in grade 4. Her old friends visited her at her house or they'd all arrange sometime to meet after school or on weekends. Usagi even introduced her friends from her new school to her old friends, and it was just like the old times. The first person she met was Kino Makoto who lived in a foster home which later Usagi learned treated Makoto kindly. First day of school is always tough, especially if you didn't know anybody. Kids pointed fingers and stared at her as if she was an alien invading their school. Usagi felt very uncomfortable, but little did she know, her day was just about to get worse. By lunchtime, Usagi already felt like crying. Everybody was mean to her even if she was friendly towards them. Then there were a few bullies that didn't like her much, why she did not know, but she was scared that they'd cause her trouble. She was on her way back to the school grounds when a group of people consisting of three snobby girls stepped in her way, people around them stopped to watch in interest. Inside Usagi was shaking with fear but outside she appeared proud and undaunted. They began calling Usagi names and pushed her around, she held her head high but trembled slightly, when suddenly her savior stepped in. Kino Makoto was tall for her age as well she looked tough. The girls that had been taunting Usagi quickly ran away, Makoto was about to leave to when Usagi tugged her sleeve timidly. She thanked Makoto, Makoto only nodded and smiled a small smile. Usagi asked her if she'd like to be friends, Makoto seemed to be deep in thought while studying Usagi, finally she nodded with a 'sure, why not.'. Usagi followed her around then, and since Makoto was in her class, they talked about everything and became fast friends. After two weeks Makoto was introduced to Usagi's richer friends. While Mako really couldn't stand rich snobs, Usagi's friends seemed to be quite normal. They had more money yes, but they didn't wag it in your face. The group were all fit for each other, everybody had their own problems, while Usagi and Minako didn't seem to have much problems with their lives, they specialized in cheering everybody up if they weren't happy.   
  
A bigger problem then came. When she was 14, Usagi was sent to a finishing school in France by her parents. She could still remember vividly when the day her parents broke the news to her.  
**********************F*L*A*S*H***B*A*C*K***************************  
A fourteen year old Usagi arrived home in a cheery mood. A maid told her that her parents had something important to tell her and was waiting in the den. Usagi smiled and thanked the maid who hurried off to do her chores timidly.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
'Something important? How important could it possibly be? That I was betrothed at birth to a prince from a country that I've never heard of?' I joked to myself while laughing outloud. As I reached to knock the big mangony doors of our den, the door opened to reveal my mom, a nervous look on her face. Now, I'm really wondering what could possibly have gotten my mother so worked up, she's usually so calm. Our den wasn't really a den, it was more like a huge library. But daddy insisted on calling it a den. As I walked in to the den, something told me that something important was not something that I'm going to like. And like always, I was right.  
  
"Usa honey, we have something very important to discuss with you." My mother's tone was softer than usual. That alarmed me more, it must be bad news.  
  
"Actually Ikuko, I've already decided. Usa, you're going to a finishing school in France. You can come back every month to visit. But you'll have to live over there." My father told me not even looking up from his work. I was frozen in place. Finishing School? France? Once a month? Best friends? Those were the things that were running through my head. I stared at my father, he must've noticed because he looked at me with an annoyed face. I was blazing with anger, I was going to a finishing school in another country, and I wasn't even allowed to say anything about it? My mother must've seen my angry face because she gently pushed me out of the library and closed the door behind her. As soon as my mom opened her mouth I stalked away in a loud manner. I sat in my room and let the news sink in. I still can't believe it! How dare they! I had to get out of the house now. I changed out of my uniform that I wore to school, and into something much cooler. I walked slowly, Molly was in Japan, Ami was in one of her many extracurricular activity, Mako-chan, Minako-chan and Rei went shopping. Michiru and Setsunna proabably had loads of homework.   
  
I walked aimlessly on the street, unaware of anything except the words 'finishing school' and France. I looked up ahead, Seiya's house wasn't that far, why not go there. Seiya proabably can cheer me up. I walked faster, tears had gathered in my eyes. Maybe I'll runaway from home. Nah, I'm too much of a coward, besides how would I survive? Maybe I should talk to my parents about this. Yeah right, like they'll listen. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to cry. But I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never ever cry again. I wanted to be mature like all of my other friends. I walked by the Kous' gate and pressed the intercom. I think a maid answered, she must've recognized me.(AN: The kind of intercom that you can look through) I walked towards their mansion miserably. Somebody held the door open for me, I walked still miserably towards the stairs when Seiya and Yaten came down arguing as usual. Seiya was holding a football under his right arm. They were so caught up in their arguement, they didn't notice me. I waited on the first step of the stair, they walked right past me. I stared blankly my mind going 'huh?'. Were they ignoring me or really didn't notice me? I cleared my throat loudly causing both of them to look back to where I was standing.  
  
"Uh, yes? Can I help you with something?" Yaten asked obviously annoyed to be interrupted in the middle of a winning arguement. Then I broke down, and told them about the whole finishing school fiasco. Seiya as always was understanding and comforting, while Yaten still annoyed, tried to cheer me up when it was obvious that he really didn't care. Not that I cared if Yaten cared or not, but it was funny seeing Yaten trying to reason with all the logical facts why my parents wanted to send me to France and how I should be happy and dancing with joy (notice my sarcasm) to have a chance to go to France. But when he came to the part about how my best friends could do with a little break from me, I broke down again.   
The fresh salty tears flowing in huge masses of rivers down my cheeks. I vaguely remember Seiya scolding a dismayed Yaten and then carrying me to his room where he held me until I stopped crying. From that day on, Seiya and me grew closer and closer. Some of the things that I told him, not even my best friends know. But that's not all he did, the second day, when I had finally accepted the fact that I was going to France, he told me that he had a surprise for me and wanted me to come to his house right away. I haven't even told Minako and the others that I was going to France, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I went. Man, was I surprised! My friends were throwing me a surprise party at the Kous'. When I looked at Seiya, he stared guiltily at his hands, apologized for doing such a crazy thing, and telling my friends before I did. I didn't understand why he was apologizing, it was one of the best things that anyone's ever done for me. I laughed gaily, and then jumped into his arms, much to his surprise might I add. After the party, when we were cleaning up, Seiya told me that he was going to France as well. I stared at him stunned. Did he do this for me? Leaving his family behind to go to a foreign country? I thought of all the things that he would miss if he did go. I was touched very much, and then I started to sniff, Seiya panicked immediately, proabably wondering what he's done wrong. He had no clue, did he?! I told him about how guilty I would feel if he did that just for me, missing Kakyuu's visists, being away from his parents and brothers. Seiya only smiled, that gentle smile, and the tenderness in his eyes forever ingrained in my heart even til today.  
  
We left next week, to a country where we would grow up, find a new family. At least that's how I felt, even though I didn't mind France so much anymore, I was still angry at my parents for doing this to me. For the next year or so, Seiya was my only reason to live on, smile, and laugh. Nobody else understood me, my other friends started to move on, and we weren't as close as we were. My family, daddy never understood me, but it's during that year that I gave up on thinking that he would someday. Mother pampered me, gave me everything I wanted, but it wasn't what I needed. A weekend every months, when Seiya and I didn't get to see each other, it was then when I wanted most to leave this mortal world. Daddy's neglection, mother's pampering, but never understanding, Shingo acted almost like a stranger to me. Minako-chan and the others were still friendly towards me, but everytime they mentions something that happened during my absence,(the topic mainly strives on a so-called legend, a man named Mamoru) I always feel left out when that happens. After about six months, we almost stopped talking completely.  
  
Seiya went to an all-boys private school (which speaks English), and I went to a small and private finishing school, only certain families were allowed in. (It was half English and half Japanese) We could have lived in dorms at the schools, but we wanted to see each other more often just a few minutes each day. We rented an apartment, with an amazing view. It was a big apartment with baywindows and everything, plus it was near both schools. It had three bedrooms, a living room, which had mountain view by the way, two baths and three bathrooms. It was bigger than two dorms from the school combined. The building also had a swimming pool and a tennis court which Seiya and I had access to. The only holdback was that we had to cook for ourselves. I, who couldn't cook to save my life might I add, cooked on Mondays, Wednedays, and paid for retaurant lunches on Fridays. Seiya cooked on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and paid for dinners on Friday (Which was way more elaborate and expensive than the lunches that I paid for).  
  
For four years we lived like that. Neither of us dated anybody, proabably because it would be uncomfortable because of the housing arrangements that we had. But he didn't seem to mind, and my French was worse than my cooking. But all good things has to come to an end, we graduated from school and went home. Now at the age of 19, Seiya is seriously thinking about marriage, mostly due to the pressure put on by his parents. I on the other hand, wanted to enjoy life to its fullest, and the word marriage had such a strong ring of responsibility to it that I just couldn't stand it.  
  
Seiya and I spent most of our time together. And I can just see the word engaged in both of our parents' eyes when they saw us together. I didn't really mind. Seiya is my only liferaft in the huge sea full of dangers. Michiru is engaged now, at the age of 21, I would say that she successfully fell in love with a wonderful man by the name of Te'nouh Haruka. He is very Japanese (AN: Don't kill me! I just didn't want Michiru and Haruka to be outcasts in the story), and handsome too. Standing tall at the height of six feet (AN: That's very tall for Japanese.), with a head of natural blonde hair (AN: Which is impossible for Asians), and sea dark eyes. Te'nouh-san is a race-car driver, he also plays the piano. If you ask me, I'd say it was their passion for music that brought them together. As for Setsunna, I don't think she wants to marry anybody as of yet. But, she did adopt a daughter, maybe out of pity, or out of the fact that if nobody took her, she was going to live with her aunt an uncle. Her name is Hotaru, her father was a well-respected scientist, Dr.Tomoe, who died just recently in an unfortunate and tragic fire. Hotaru is very beautiful, she's shy and sensitive. Maybe a little like Michiru when she was 16. Hotaru is very deligent and polite, she would never insult anybody unless it was very extreme. She has the longest hair that I've ever seen. Even longer than mine and Setsunna's. It was tinted black hair that had the darkest shade of purple that I've ever seen as highlights. She had dark purple eyes that appeared black. And like her name, she was truely a little firefly that lighted up the night whenever and wherever. As for the rest of my friends, I think they're still wishing for the now very famous Chiba corp. president to sweep them off their feet. Yaten and Taiki are still Yaten and Taiki, not much change. Kakyuu is now pregnant with her second child, hoping that it was a girl seeing how the first one was a boy.  
  
And that's how the greatest adventure of my life started out, with such a tragic twist. But of course, I was unaware of anything except that I had met my friends' dream man, Chiba Mamoru... 


	2. So We Meet Again

A Romantic Tragety  
  
Disclaimers: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!   
  
Author's Notes: Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry this took so long, but I had a major case of writer's block, so I had to start over on chapter 2. Sorry again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I can't believe anybody is reading this story, it's so corny. I'm touched. Now, on with the story. Oh, and I have just realized that there is going to be Mamoru bashing in this fic from now on. So I apologize for any inconvenience.  
  
Oh, and yes, this is going to be Usagi and Seiya pairing. If anybody want Yaten to pair up with Minako or Taiki with Ami, then please tell me.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - So We Meet Again  
  
  
"Well, maybe it wasn't just you..." Monotone voices drowned on and on, at least to   
her.  
  
She smiled politely, signaling the man across the room of her impending fate.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'll have to cut in. We'll be back in a second." With a courteous   
nod he whisked her away.  
  
"Thank you a million!" She sighed in relief.  
  
"You didn't have to come here you know. It was your choice." He frowned teasingly.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She asked with a dangerous edge in her voice.  
  
"Am I mocking you? Why don't you tell me?" He said.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even talking to you." She muttered to herself, just a loud   
enough for him to hear too.  
  
"Well, which side of the bed did you wake up on?" He sneered back.  
  
"The right side." She retorted. "Excuse me, I'm needed at that table." She said   
cooly and walked off to the table where her   
  
friends were sitting. 'She's not actually mad is she?' He thought worriedly to   
himself. But he had no time to worry.  
  
"Seiya!!!!!!!!" Yaten's voice hollared above all.   
  
"Could you be any louder? I'm sure they haven't heard your BEAUTIFUL (notice the   
sarcasm if your ego and thick head   
  
couldn't comprehend it) voice in Siberia." Seiya muttered, and yes you guessed it,   
sarcastically.  
  
"Grouch!" Was the only reply that he received.  
  
"Yaten, Seiya, behave yourselves." Mrs. Kou scolded.  
  
"Oh, but mother, they're behaving themselves. Infact I've never seen them more   
behaved." Seiya stared in amazement at the   
  
direction which the voice came from.  
  
"Kakyuu! When did you get here? How come none of you told me? This is majorly not   
fair!"   
  
"Hey, if you don't shut up soon, YOUR beautiful voice will reach Siberia before   
mine." Snickered Yaten.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Seiya replied really fed up by his brother's lame jokes.  
  
"Well, look who's talking." Yaten said, feeling very insulted.  
  
"Oh, you guys haven't changed a bit." Kakyuu laughed, her lovely red eyes shining   
with mirth.  
  
"Hmph." Was all Yaten said, as Seiya smiled adoringly at his sister.  
  
"So, where'd Taiki go?" Yaten asked.  
  
"With his new girlfriend I think, they're over at...that table right there." Their   
mother replied, searching through the   
  
crowd for her other son.  
  
"Come on, let's go say hello." Kakyuu said enthusiastically, clapping her hands   
together softly. An action that had become   
  
a habit since she was a child. The trio made their way through the enormous dance   
floor filled with couples, a slow song   
  
was on. (AN: To those who are wandering: give me a break! It's not a bar or club!)   
  
"Hey Kakyuu, wanna dance with me later?" Yaten offered.  
  
"Since when did you dance Yaten?" Kakyuu teased him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just did, one day, completely out of the blue." Yaten   
  
replied nonchtantly.  
  
"Ah. I see." Kakyuu nodded.  
  
"Well, actually, he learned it when he met this new girl. What was her name? Aino   
  
Minako I think. She's one of Usa's   
  
friends. Usa told him that Minako-san really liked to dance and so he learned. But   
as it turned out, Minako-san already had   
  
a boyfriend. But she broke up with him about two months ago so Yaten is hoping that   
  
he still have a chance." Seiya smirked,   
  
seeing the blush that was creeping up his brother's face.  
  
"Shut up!" Yaten hissed, already embarassed beyond belief.   
  
Kakyuu, trying to supress her giggles, said "Well, I guess everyone has to have   
their fall sometime." Meanwhile Yaten   
  
  
fumed, seeing that his sister and brother had teamed up against him.  
  
"Well, here we are, and there Taiki is. Oi! Taiki! Over here!" Seiya called out   
  
trying to catch Taiki's attention.   
  
"Oh, hi. Nice to see you again Kakyuu." Taiki said, without much enthusiasm. Even   
  
if Kakyuu was dense, which she isn't, she could've heard the aloof and coldness   
  
behind Taiki's polite demeanor. It hurt her a lot that one of her brothers, her own   
  
flesh and blood, would treat her that way. Taiki and Kakyuu had never been the best   
  
of siblings, but they didn't fight, they'd be mad if someone hurt the other, but   
  
there wasn't really a bond between them like Seiya and Kakyuu.  
  
"You too, Taiki." Kakyuu replied with the same iciness. If he was going to treat   
  
her that way, she wasn't going to stand for it either. Taiki took no notice though,   
  
still wrapped up in the blue-haired, blue-eyed beauty beside him. That was   
  
Mizuno Ami, having come back from Harvard for her summer vacation, and was   
  
currently engaged in a heated conflict over a Shakespearean play that they'd just   
  
saw this afternoon with her new-found   
  
boyfriend: Taiki Kou.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet Ami Mizuno, doctor in training...at Harvard." Taiki said,   
  
and smugly added the last part. For as long as anyone could remember, Taiki only   
  
dated girls with lots of brains, but a little beauty too. (AN: No, it doesn't mean   
  
that the girls that he dates are ugly, but that he's very shallow 'cause he only   
  
dates girls with brains and beauty. Sorry if that offends any Taiki-lovers.)  
  
"Ami, I'd like you to meet Seiya, the oldest brother, Yaten the youngest brother,   
  
and Kakyuu, our sister." Taiki introduced them formally. Ami shook hands with   
  
Kakyuu, she had met Yaten and Seiya, along with   
  
Taiki when they were younger and when Usa was still there. (AN: If you're confused,   
  
when Usagi was still in the same school as them.)  
  
"Wonderful party don't you think?" Ami asked, somewhat awkwardly, trying to make   
  
small talk and instantly forgetting her arguement with Taiki just seconds ago.  
  
"Yes it is." Kakyuu agreed half-heartedly, she was already somewhat wary of this   
  
Ami, she knew that it wasn't fair but she just couldn't help it. That smug   
  
expression on Taiki's face when he said 'Harvard' didn't help any either. Kakyuu   
  
never had a what you would call 'higher education', but she wasn't stupid, she just   
  
married when she was very young.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Seiya's POV  
  
I could feel the thick tension between Kakyuu and Taiki, I sometimes wonder what had  
  
really happened to make them go at each other's throats so constantly. But of course, like   
  
always, I have other things to worry about.   
  
I could see Usagi by the punch table, with all of her friends, flirting with a dark-haired   
  
man. Well actually, I don't know that, I just assumed that she was flirting because it was   
  
the most proabable reason that she was staring into the eyes of that man, and dreamily too.  
  
Is he...is he...I squinted my eyes to look better. That's Chiba Mamoru! A sudden dread   
  
overcomes me so I excuse myself from the others so I could get to Usagi.   
  
"Um, yes. I think." Her giggle had a nervous edge to it, just so proves that she was too   
  
busy checking him out to listen. Lips pursed, eyes narrowed, I boldly walked up to them not   
  
realizing how silly I looked.  
  
"Excuse me!" I raved, in the loudest voice I could only to find a whole roomful of people   
  
staring at me expectingly. Well, apparently I had been too loud. Great. I groaned inwardly.  
  
I looked to Usagi for help, she shrugged. She SHRUGGED! Now what am I supposed to do? I   
could see Kaiouh-san's newly engaged fiancee biting his lips trying not to laugh out loud at   
  
my situation. That just reminded of another thing, that Chiba Mamoru was still watching. I   
  
will not humiliate myself in front of him, if I haven't already.  
  
"Um, I'd like to propose a toast...err, yeah a toast..." I trailed off from my awkward   
  
speech trying to find a subject. All I could see was Usagi, then a lightbulb flashed in my   
  
head. She's going to kill me for this, but at the moment I really didn't care.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast to my fiancee," I paused hearing the deadly silence in the room   
  
and Usa and her friends' shocked faces. That Chiba was looking at me amusedly, an eyebrow   
  
raised.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi!" I said in my loudest voice, taking Usa's small hands in mine, she was   
proabably too shocked to say anything. Suddenly though, *SMACK* she slapped me! In that room   
  
full of people too, I could see her running away from the room. Too shocked to do anything,  
  
I stared...  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
How's Seiya gonna get him out of this one? Stay tuned, for Chapter 3!  
  
Sorry for taking such a long time on updating, but I just don't feel inspired by Sailor Moon anymore, I don't even know what to write anymore. I know that this isn't exactly the greatest story, but if you want to keep reading then just bare with me please? 


	3. A Friend In Need or In Need Of A Friend?

A Romantic Tragety  
by: Himako-hime/Aiwa  
  
  
Chapter 3 - A Friend In Need Or In Need Of A Friend?  
  
Hello. I'm back. I'm gonna try my best to work on this story as fast as I could, besides I don't feel anything anymore for S/U. I believe that you should express your feelings when you feel the need, well right now I'm really in need for a muse that can help me keep this story going. But don't worry because I give my word that I won't leave this story unfinished because I think that's very rude. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but I really don't know what Sailor Moon is about anymore. Well, read on I guess.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, I donn't want it anyway. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi  
  
  
  
Usa's POV  
  
  
  
  
"Tsukino Usagi!" his voice keeps repeating in my mind.   
  
What is this supposed to mean? Where are we going from now on? What does Seiya think he's doing? I hadn't known about any of this! This is just unbelievable! Who does he think he is? Saying that we're getting married without even giving me a before-note? It doesn't matter if he's just trying to get out of a jam, doesn't he realize that he just ruined my whole life?! All my dreams, all my wishes, the things that I wanted to do before I settle down? I would gladly marry him, if he had asked me first! What gives him the right to live my life for me?   
  
Angrier than I had been all my life I slapped Seiya in front of all the busy-bodies that does nothing but gossip everyday. Instantly I regretted it, maybe I was being too harsh? He looked sorry. Well, not really, he only looked like he might die from shock. Having no other choice, I ran, as fast as I can from the room, from my troubles and an indignant best friends that I had left behind.  
  
Bitter tears spilling from my eyes, I ran down the elegantly carpeted hall and the rich mahogany stairs all the way outside where some 'later-than-neccessary-guests' were still arriving.  
  
Vaguely I hear someone shouting my name, but on I ran. Would Seiya hate me after this? And his family? How am supposed to explain this to my father? My friends? Why does my life have to be so complicated. In the heat of the moment I blamed that all powerful creater up above, not many people know this but I am highly religious. Seiya thought it was ridiculous, Ami doesn't believe it's true, Rei didn't like it because she's a shinto priestess, and it clashes(AN: I really don't remember the rules of Shinto), Minako-chan and the others didn't really care.  
  
I did this everyday when I was going to grade school, I didn't get along with my parents then, and I still don't understand my father even now, I used to be late everyday and on my way I'd cry and I always blamed it on somebody. Later when Seiya came along, I blamed everything on him, I guess I never really apologised for it.   
  
Speeding past the city park I kept running. There was a dear spot that I love by here somewhere (AN: I have never ever been to New York, so bear with me if it's wrong or something), Mako-chan showed me, she loves flowers and nature. She told me she found it the day she found out that her parents died in that plane crash. It was sacred to her and I'm very thankful to be a friend that she trusts so much.  
  
Spotting the path in the little woods, I walked towards it trying to be as quiet as I could. The dim moonlight enluminating everything with an ethereal glow, it wasn't the harsh glare of the midnoon sun, it was different from a rainbow after the rain, more magical than watching sunsets with loved ones and even different from the early dawn. Even admist the ethereal beauty of this magical world, shivers ran up my spine, even with all its beauty, the moon had not managed to loose the god-like quality that had always managed to cast the human kind out.  
  
Beyond the shadows, in the center of this magical world, the biggest and oldest tree I have ever seen in my whole life stood proudly. Its lush foliages shielding the worn bark from the outside world.  
  
Quietly, I made my way to the biggest root that could be seen. Tucking my skirt around me, I plopped down on the ground quite un-ladylike. Ah well, I really don't care at the moment. After a few minutes of reminiscing, I realized that I don't even feel like crying, the anger had worn off and now that I cooled down, tonight's event seemed almost funny. Laughing out loud with happy and relieved tears, I recalled a few jokes that my friends had made about me and Seiya a few years ago.  
  
Sighing tiredly, my back touched the cool wood of the oak, eyes already closing. When suddenly...a rose appeared in my face. I almost screamed.   
  
"Guess who?" A friendly voice asked. Relieved I sighed, thinking it was Seiya. Turning around I found a head of mass dark hair and sparkling eyes, wrong, sparkling eyes.  
  
"Chiba-san?" Sounding almost mortified I asked not believing my eyes. So Seiya had not come. Was he really that mad?  
  
"Were you expecting somebody else?" He asked, curiously.  
  
I wanted to say yes, but thought against it. Smiling as warmly as I could at the moment, I shook my head no.  
  
"So, what happened back there?" He asked, still wheezing a little, proabably having chased me across half of the city on foot. (AN: The city thing is a figure of Speech.)  
  
"I don't think I want to talk about it just yet." I lied, it was too personal to tell somebody I had just met today, even if he happens to be tall, dark-haired and handsome. (AN:Ewww...)  
  
"Oh, okay. I just thought that it would help if you talked about it to someone." He sighed wistfully staring up at the moon.  
  
"Oh, well...no offense Chiba-san, but I don't think I could talk about something so personal to someone that I had just recently met." I tried to explain politely.  
  
"Sometimes it's better to talk to a stranger, someone who won't have time to judge you. Whose judgement you won't really care about anyways." Chiba-san was getting really persistant.  
  
"I don't think so." I refused, flat-out. Can't he take a hint?!  
  
"Hn." He was silent for a long time, I was so afraid that I had offended him.   
  
"Well, do you want to come back to the party with me?" Beaming, he offered his arm.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll stay here for a little if you don't mind. Why don't you go without me. I'll be along shortly." I tried to sound as courteous as possible. He has a lot of power, and offending him might not be the best choice that I can make.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe? C'mon. Come back with me. We can even go back to my apartment if you don't want to face your friends just yet." He encouraged. I was beginning to get nervous from his tone. What does he mean by that exactly?  
  
"NO. Thank you Chiba-san, for the offer, but I really don't think I should. Just go without me. I need to be alone for a minute." Angered, I said. Not too politely either.  
  
"Excuse me? I was just trying to be nice. How dare you!" I watched fearfully as his eyes blazed with fire. Oh...now what have I gotten myself into? I cowered, expecting a hideous monster to come out of the man before me.   
  
"I'm sorry! But I really think you should go. I'm my own person, and you have no right to try to boss me around." Trying to sound brave, I hoped with all of my being that he would just back off and go, which wasn't the case. Then again, I've always had rotten luck.  
  
"You are coming with me no matter what!" Chiba literally growled. How do I get myself into these messes? Somebody help me! I felt myself being dragged, I wanted to scream for help, but no sound made past my lips. I tried to resist, to pull away, but with no avail. Then I felt a smack, everything was becoming blurry, then all went black...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It's so short! I am so sorry I couldn't post this sooner. I have no excuses, flame me to your heart's content. *bows head in shame*  
  
That's another chapter for ya! I guess the chapters won't be very long from now on, but I'll try to post sooner.  
  
Til next time  
Ja! 


	4. Well, Nobody Is Perfect

A Romantic Tragety  
By Himako-hime  
  
  
Author's Notes: Heh, sorry. *smiles sheepishly* I'm pretty sure this is going to be a long wait so I'll just say sorry before I start writing the story.   
  
I would like to say thanks to Natsumi who's been with me on this story for every chapter. Thank you very much. I'm glad that you enjoy reading this story, it's people like you that encourages me to keep writing and not give up on this fic. *tears*  
  
I would also like to say thanks to BunnyStar if you're still reading this. Sorry, I've been too lazy to go into my email, but I appreciate your gesture very much. I will be sure to ask for your help. I just hope that it's not too much trouble for you. Well, this is your first task, when you stopped your stories, did you ever start again? Thank you for reading.  
  
I would also like to say thank you to all those who are reading and especially those who have reviewed. I'll try my best to make this story worth your while. Thank you to Janee, Yuko, Lunakytti, Usagi Girl (sorry if it's not supposed to spelled with capitals). And to those who maybe have given up on this story, but just incase you're reading, thanks to Renata, Lioness Blackfire, Akiko Shooting Star, and Hanakimi.   
  
Oh, by the way, Lunakytti is right. It should be 'A Romantic Tragedy' instead of Tragety. Thank you for correcting my mistake, but I'm too lazy to change the title now.   
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Takeuchi-sama, who has kindly created this awesome story, but put some extremely annoying characters into it. (DIE CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
Thank You Minna-san! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Well, Nobody Is Perfect  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
  
The spacious and painfully tidy room was the first thing that registered my mind. Then I blinked. Painfully tidy, hmm... well, I know it's not Seiya's room. Snickering at the corny joke, my head felt awful, my mouth felt like it was drenched in alcohol for millions of years. I don't remember a thing. Snorting at my memory, or lack of one, I tried to fall asleep again. Or find some painkillers. Yes, painkillers, they would be very very nice right now. I haven't had such a hangover in...well, never. I never drank much. One glass was my limit. Sure I could handle the alcohol, but the taste never appealed to me. Then remembering that this wasn't my room, I tried to find more clues to as who it belongs. After a good twenty minutes of druken pondering, I finally decided that it didn't belong to anyone that I knew. Hmm, that's strange. Maybe I was kidnapped by an alien and brought to their secret base on the moon! I was sure that my mouth was twisted into some kind of lopsided grin. Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of my hangover. Alas, it wasn't a wise choice, but who was I to know what was a wise choice on topics concerning alcohol?  
  
Deciding that my chances of falling back asleep was as good as none, I got up. Facing the floor-length mirror located by the door, I studied myself. I was still in the dress that I had downed for a ball yeterday. Maybe I didn't remember the better part of the evening, I did remember the afternoon.  
  
I was on the street, and I bumped into someone. Mamoru Chiba, that person that my friends had fawned over for the past three years. He doesn't seem too special if you ask me. Yes, he was good-looking, I'll go as far as to admitting that. But I had no doubt that he was a womanizer and as cheesy as they get. But he did seem like a gentleman. Giggling deliriously, I spun around the room pretending to be dancing with someone out of my pure imagination.  
  
"Excuse me." The polite clearing of throat. Good one. Having almost composed myself, I broke down again for no apparent reason. I really hope that my friends never see me like this, they won't let me hear the end of it.  
  
"Yes?" Using a very precise tone that portrayed a rich lady or royalty, at least to my druken sense. I held my head up high and looked down to the man who was speaking to me. Which was very hard because I only reached the man's shoulders at most. No one ever told me that you would still be drunk the day after you drink. It's a very...interesting discovery, if not embarrasing.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" Am I okay? I don't know. I think so, but, you never know.  
  
"Of course I'm okay!" Giggling like a school girl, I replied. The man stared at me one minute longer than said,  
  
"If you say so." I nodded. Everything felt so dreamlike, it missed that reality factor. It's like you won't feel anything even if you pinch yourself, and you won't wake up either. 'Cause it's not a dream, yet it feels like one.  
  
"I'm Mamoru Chiba." Oh! So, I'm at Chiba-san's house, that's an interesting piece of information. How did I end up here anyway?  
  
"I'm Serenity..." Since I was trying to appear royal, I might as well use my more formal name, besides, I always thought that name had a certain ring of title to it.  
  
"Yes, I know. We've already met. Do you remember that?" Chiba asked. Do I look like a kindergartener to him? Why was he talking so slowly?   
  
"I guess so. I don't feel so well, do you have any painkillers? Aspirin? Food?" I sighed, this drunk thing was getting tiring, I'm not 7 anymore. (AN: That just means that one doesn't have much energy at eighteen than one did at seven. ^_~;; Confused?)  
  
"Of course. How inconsiderate of me. Right this way, please." Chiba lead me to a brightly lighted hall. Wow, this sure is a big house for a bachelor. I took the aspirin he handed me and gulped it down with one drink of water. The food was on the table, scrambled eggs. Eww... eggs. I hate eggs. But not as much as the other portion of my breakfast that was lying on the table. My face must've paled at the site, for Chiba asked me what was wrong. Openly staring, I pointed to the table where the short, healthy, red, little snacking carrots lay. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As much as I am like a rabbit, (the name and the hairdo ^_^;;;) I do not eat carrots!  
  
"What is it?" Asked a dumbfounded Mamoru, obviously very confused to as why anyone would be afraind of some tiny, harmless carrots. I smacked my head in exasperation, if Seiya were here... but, he's not. I really have to learn how to survive without Seiya, he's not my servant! He has no pledge to me, and I've got to stop letting him do everything for me. Well, that's later, right now... carrots. I shuddered.  
  
"Do you have anything else I can eat? And please get those carrots out of my site." I asked, trying not to be too rude, but anybody who dared to serve me carrots! Just think! But then again, he proabably didn't know.  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Chiba replied, guess he isn't too pleased about the situation either, but what can I do? This is his home after all.  
  
"Never mind." I grumbled. What kind of host is he anyway? 'What kind of a guest are *you* anyway?' My subconcience countered. Whatever! Pushing it to the back of my head, I wondered why it never said anything when I stole Seiya's bike, messed up his room on purpose and got is first crush to think that he was some kind of freak.  
  
"Can you just take me home? How did I get here anyway?" If I weren't so busy, I would've seen the faint blush that colored Chiba's tanned face, or how he was starting to sweat at my requests.   
  
"S...s...sure." He said. I stared at him for a moment, was he hiding something? I might not be as good as Michiru at telling these things, but I'm not as clueless as Minako.  
  
"Okay. If you say so." I shrugged, if he wasn't going to tell me, I'm not going to push either. Besides, it's proabably none of my business.  
  
"Okay. So, do you want to eat first, or go now?" He asked.  
  
"Um, I'd like to go now if you don't mind." I replied. I was really starting to miss home, plus I hadn't seen Seiya for a few hours now. That *never* happened before, ever since I met him. I've never realized this before, but it was kind of unsettling to be away from Seiya for so long.  
  
  
********Tsukino Household*********  
  
"Where is Usa?" Kenji was angry, frustrated, a madman. His daughter had disappeared and it was all Seiya Kou's fault.   
  
"I trusted you to take care of her! What did you do? You let her run off!" Kenji ranted, lifting Seiya up by his collar, but Ikuko cut in before her husband killed the poor boy.  
  
"I'm...sorry. It's all my fault, if only I didn't say..." Seiya trailed off, he hasn't slept at all last night, and the bags under his eyes were beginning to show. But worst was he'd been blaming himself for everything that had happened at the party. Ikuko worried that it wasn't healthy for the young man to bottle everything inside. Sitting at the Tsukino's family room now, Seiya couldn't begin to describe how sorry he was. How could he have let his ego ruin his cherished relationship with Usa?   
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered again, brokenly.  
  
"Sorry about what? Wow, you guys look depressed! Did I miss something?" Seiya quickly perked up at the voice. How could Usa act so calm and normal? Even if she had forgiven him for last night, didn't she think at all about what would happen? Wait, knowing Usa, she proabably wouldn't.  
  
"You're back." Seiya choked out, almost crying as he swept Usagi up in his arms.  
  
"Seiya-kun! Put me down this instant!" Usa laughed as she hit Seiya on the shoulder gently.  
  
"No way! I'm never letting you out of my site for as long as I live." Seiya laughed along, intantly feeling better. Usagi always cheered him up when he was down. Somethings never change.  
  
"Oh? Then I have no choice but to call the stalker-control association." Usagi raised an eyebrow, teasingly.  
  
"Do what you want. But you won't get away from me ever again." Seiya swore solemnly.   
  
"Okay. If you say so." Usagi looked at her parents after Seiya had put her down. Their expressions were somewhere between shock and the you-are-grounded look.   
  
"So... What's going on?" Usa asked again, uneasily. After Chiba had dropped her off at her house, he had politely refused to go in with her and sped off as soon as she opened the front door.  
  
"Young lady, you have no idea how much trouble you are in!" She groaned as soon as her father opened his mouth. It was going to be a long day...  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bad? Worst thing you've ever read in your whole life? Close second? Flames? Death threats? *phoeny advertising voice* Let your opinion be know. Message brought to you by the author of this story.  
  
Okay, sorry! You have my permission to kill me. I have no doubt that it has been more than a month since I posted the last chapter. But then again, my memory is unacceptable. ^_^;;; So sorry, but I've been drowning myself in the world of yaoi. Which doesn't seem too popular with Sailor Moon fans, ne?   
  
I don't want to admit it, but it has come down to this. I don't think I can finish this story by myself, so is anybody willing to be a co-author? Please???? *puppy dog eyes* Pretty please??? But I have to warn you, you might end up writing most of the story by yourself. But I'd really appreciate it! Anyone? 


End file.
